


Приключения Клайда: Суперсыщик и черепаха под прикрытием

by krapivka37



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Клайда свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения Клайда: Суперсыщик и черепаха под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adventures of Clyde: Super Sleuth and Undercover Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907277) by [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon). 



— Шерлок, где Клайд?  
— В данное время он на свидании.  
— У нашей черепахи свидание?  
— Ватсон, ты как будто удивлена. Да, по соседству переехала очаровательная черепашка. Я подумал, что, руководствуясь принципами добрососедства, мы должны устроить свидание для наших сухопутных рептилий.  
— Подожди, это не похоже на тебя, Шерлок. Помнишь тот лофт за углом, который сдавали в субаренду? С его хозяином ты не был дружелюбен.  
— Ну, а с этим арендатором я решил быть приветливым.  
— Что-то тут не так, ты не стал бы прилагать столько усилий ради простого общения.  
— Отличное дедуктивное умозаключение, Ватсон. Я скажу тебе два слова: "контрабанда черепах".  
— …  
— Клайд на свидании под прикрытием, чтобы ты смог собрать доказательства, что наши новые соседи замешаны в контрабанде черепах?  
— Да, ты верно ухватила суть.  
— Ладно, но чтобы он был дома до отбоя.  
— Естественно.


End file.
